


Visiting Barcelona

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Barcellona, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has never been ginger...until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Barcelona

_"How do I look?"_

_"Different."_

_"Good different or bad different?"_

_"Just—different."_

_"Am I..._ ginger _?"_

_"No, you're just sort of brown."_

_"Augh, I've always wanted to be ginger! I've never been ginger!”_

****

“I’m back, Doctor!” Rose announced as she closed the TARDIS door behind her.

“Did you like your stroll?” The Doctor called out cheerfully from where he was working on the elevated platform nearby.

“Yes, I did, there are so many amazing things! I mean, there always are, but you were right: Barcellona really does have those dogs with no—” Rose froze where she stood, mouth gaping in utter disbelief. The Doctor bounded down to her, complexion alight with that rather maniacal smile.

“What do you think?” he asked excitedly.

Rose reached up and carefully fingered the locks that brushed over The Doctor’s forehead. “You...you’re ginger!” she gasped.

The Doctor’s large brown eyes rolled. “Well, yes, I know that. But do you like it?”

Rose was at a loss for words. She was just getting used to the new Doctor’s wild, bouncy movements and long hair; now he’d gone and dyed it. Rose studied him for a long moment. He waited, tense and anxious and hopeful, and she couldn’t bear to see him crestfallen.

“I do.” Rose nodded decisively. “I like it.”

If it was possible, The Doctor’s grin grew wider. “I _knew_ you would!” Giddily he embraced her, chattering the whole time. “Barcellona is famous for its faithful hair dyes and I thought to myself, ‘I can’t trust that my next regeneration will make me ginger, so why not just do it myself’?”

“Your next regeneration?!” Rose quailed. The Doctor stopped mid-sentence and pulled away, looking dismayed.

“I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that—”

“You’re not going to regenerate again,” Rose told him fiercely. “ _Ever_.” She gave him a little shake for good measure.

“No, no, of course not,” the Doctor agreed hastily.

After another firm nod of approval Rose returned to the Doctor’s hair. “So your hair will stay this way?”

“Nah, not forever. It’ll fade soon enough, but I just wanted to give myself the satisfaction of being a ginger for a while,” the Doctor explained.

“And that was the reason you wanted to come here?” Rose asked in surprise.

“A good part of it,” the Doctor admitted sheepishly. Suddenly he beamed. “Oh, and I got it for free!”

Rose stared at him incredulously. “How did you manage that?!”

Her companion responded with a burst of sharp laughter as he held up his psychic paper. “Because I’m clever!”


End file.
